Not Quite Body Snatching
by Raggedy Doctor
Summary: Jack learns the value of not touching artefacts, Daniel mistranslates, Thor is rather shocked.


Hawk: SG1 Fanfiction we have a go… unfortunately they're borrowed and I don't own 'em … sigh…

* * *

Jack continued, he looked around, "Oh fer crying out loud Thor!!!!! You do that on purpose don't you." Jack grimaced.

"Uh…" Daniel said looking around. Jack gave a little jump.

"Daniel!"

"Jack…"

"You're here!"

"And so are you, yes,"

"Why?"

"Um…"

"You are here because we need you," Daniel gave a small jump startled and looked over to see Thor.

"Um…" It seemed the linguist was down to one syllable.

"Thor, buddy, hiya," Jack said brightly, "D'ya mind telling me why every time you beam me up it's always in the middle of a speech or something?" for an alien Thor gave the impression of innocence very well.

"It is not my intention to interrupt you each time O'Neill, only… timing," Jack glared at him, "I'll bet…" he muttered.

"Um, so, why am I here?" Daniel asked giving a small wave. Usually it was just Jack that got beamed aboard to talk to the Asgard. Or Sam when they wanted to know how to dumb themselves down. Daniel decided not to mention that Sam reminded him of the Agard version of T.V.

"Ah, yes, Doctor Jackson, we need your expertise on an artefact." Thor explained, "Come, I'll show it to you,"

"Ehem? Thor? Buddy? Pal? Why did you bring me up here if it's for a rock? I have no expertise on the subject… big honking space guns… perhaps… but not rocks," O'Neill declared.

"We think that it is an energy field," Thor explained, "It could help protect Earth."

"Well then, I'm sold, come on Danny, let's take a look at that rock!" Daniel rolled his eyes, but followed after Jack and Thor.

* * *

"Fascinating." Daniel said carefully studying the object, "It's an ancient form of Celtic ruins… it says… hmm, I think it says: "To see through other's souls…" Daniel frowned at this, his forehead furrowing in concentration.

"So it's not a shield?" Jack asked leaning on the wall next to Thor.

"No… no I don't think so…" Daniel answered, "I don't think I have the translation right." Jack gave a grumble going up next to the archaeologist and picked up the thing looking at it.

"Then what is it? To see through others souls? Maybe it's a lie detector?" he suggested throwing it from one hand to the other much to the annoyance of Daniel.

"I have no idea…" Daniel admitted trying to catch the artefact. Jack moved to this side avoiding him.

"I will put the object away for now and we can… to quote an earth phrase, 'take a break,'" The Asgard said. Jack bent down and handed Thor the artefact.

"Oh! Eyes! Not soul's eyes!" were the last words Jack heard before he woke up.

Line

"Jack… Jack? Can you hear me? Come on Jack!" He slowly opened his eyes looking up through slits at Daniel Jackson gently hitting his face.

"Come on, wake up!"

"Daniel Jackson, I am awake, I just need only a moment," he said blinking a bit.

"…are you… feeling alright?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"There is a slight pain in my knee joint other than that I am fine Daniel Jackson," Daniel had a look of horror and realization on his face.

"…Thor?!"

"Yes Daniel Jackson?"

"OH MY… Oh… this is… really… uh oh…"

"Uh oh?" Thor asked. Daniel Jackson grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I seem to be taller than you Daniel Jackson." Thor finally said after a moment of silence.

"See through other eyes… it switch you and Jack," Daniel winced.

"Unnnnnnnngggg……." Daniel Jackson jumped going over to … his real body.

"Thor… next time you want Daniel… leave me out of I---t… why am I gray… Daniel…DANIEL!!!!!!"

"Beam me down, please beam me down." Daniel begged. Thor blinked twice. Daniel turned and noticed a grey blur coming towards him.

"JACK!!!!!!" Daniel yelled hiding behind Thor.

"JUST CAUSE I'M GREY AND SKINNY DOES NOT MEAN I CAN'T KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!"

"Prehaps we should touch the stone again O'Neill." Thor said patiently. Daniel nodded quickly retrieving the stone. He tossed it to Thor was surprised and let it drop. It broke in two. The three stared in silence.

"Daniel… why did you toss it?" Jack seethed. At any other time, seeing Jack as an Asgard would have been hilarious. The big black eyes narrowed dangerously and the thin hands were on his… 'hips'

"Um… I didn't want to switch bodies with yo—I mean Thor… I mean…"

"DANIEL JACKSON!!!!!" Thor yelled in outrage tackling him.

"GAH!"

* * *

Hawk: Oh such a bad idea…this is probably a one shot and I most likely won't actually continue, I'll just leave it there and let your imaginations sort it out. 


End file.
